


Love across Time

by itssoverynicetomeetyou



Series: Love Across Time [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU?, F/F, I'm writing it like it was an episode (or series of episodes), but it has some original characters in it, i don't know if it counts as AU, ryan and graham are kind of in it but it's mostly the girls :), sorry it's not thasmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-08-22 04:05:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itssoverynicetomeetyou/pseuds/itssoverynicetomeetyou
Summary: Ryan couldn’t sleep. He’d been lying awake in bed for hours, listening to the alien noises of the TARDIS.Tick. Thunk. Whirr.Vworp.What? He sat up in confusion.Vworp Vworp.That was definitely the engines.And so begins a saga hundreds of years in the making.





	1. Things that go vworp in the night

Ryan couldn’t sleep. He’d been lying awake in bed for hours, listening to the alien noises of the TARDIS.  
Tick. Thunk. Whirr.  
Vworp.  
What? He sat up in confusion.  
Vworp Vworp.  
That was definitely the engines. The TARDIS was taking off. But going where? He’d seen everyone go to bed. Well, everyone but the Doctor but she said she’d be reading a book in the library all night. So what was she doing taking off? Trying to meet her new favourite author? If so, why hadn’t she invited her friends with her?  
Curious, Ryan climbed out of bed, clutching the blanket around him like an invisibility cloak. He padded down the corridor until he reached the console room ,then hovered in the doorway, carefully keeping out of sight.  
The Doctor was standing at the console, casually fiddling with the occasional button. A slight bump was all the warning Ryan got that they had landed. Strange. She pressed another button and Ryan heard the now familiar click of the doors unlocking as she flopped down on a chair facing the doors. She was definitely waiting for something. But what?  
The doors were flung open and Ryan drew back a little at the sudden thunder clap that echoed around the console room.  
“You’re soaking!” He heard the Doctor cry as she ran forward to whoever had entered. She clicked her fingers and doors swung closed, shutting out the thunderstorm that raged outside. He peeked around the doorframe to see the Doctor helping someone out of a long coat and draping it over the back of the chair where it dripped its silent protest. No sooner had she done that, the visitor wrapped her in a big hug. With the Doctor’s face hidden from view by the visitor’s shoulder, Ryan took the opportunity to study their clothes. Tights beneath short trousers and a shirt with so many frills he felt dizzy counting them all. It looked like something from one of his old history textbooks. He groped in his memory for the timeframe. Victorian? No, they were far more prudish even with men. Tudor? No funny collar. It looked somewhere in-between. Samuel Pepys came to mind, but he wasn’t sure why. The stranger certainly wasn’t as portly as his portraits had made out.  
“Thank you, Doctor. That was amazing!” Ryan gave a start at the voice. Despite the get-up, that voice was familiar as his Nan’s.  
It was Yaz.


	2. One Week Earlier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having just returned from a thoroughly un-feminist adventure, Yaz and Doctor decide to try again.

One Week Earlier

“It’s not my fault you were shown to the kitchens. We were separated, I had no idea where you were.” Graham wheedled.  
“You could have come looking for us earlier,” Yaz grumbled, trying to wipe the soot from her face.  
“Yaz, come here, you’re only making it worse.” Ryan said, pulling his sleeve over his hand. Yaz pulled away.  
“No. I can do this perfectly well on my own.” Graham sighed.  
“I get the feeling we should make ourselves scarce. Come on Ryan, I’ll put the kettle on.” Graham turned and sheepishly made his way out the TARDIS. Ryan followed, but hesitated at the door.  
“We honestly had no idea you both were down there. I’m really sorry.”  
“It’s not your fault Ryan,” the Doctor appeared back in the console room having changed from the grubby maids outfit back into her usual garb. “It’s not like they asked our names.” Ryan gave an apologetic smile and left, carefully pulling the door shut behind him. Yaz let out an exasperated sigh.  
“I know it’s not their fault, but I’m still mad.”  
“At them?” The Doctor asked. Yaz paused for a moment.  
“No, not them in particular. I think just men in general. They assume we’re totally fine and then act all surprised when we say we’re not.” The Doctor gave a sly chuckle.  
“That’s one way to describe the history of women’s rights.”  
“Where’s the bathroom in here? I think I need more than just elbow grease to get this stuff off.”  
“Down the corridor, second right, fourth door on the left.,” the Doctor replied. “I think. That’s where it was last time, anyway.”  
Yaz laughed.  
“You’re mad you are.”

Yaz returned a few minutes later to find the Doctor circling the console impatiently.  
“What’s wrong?” The Doctor whipped round and grinned.  
“Nothing. I was just thinking, why not have a little trip ourselves? Just us, not the boys.”  
“Well, they seem to have gone off with their tails between their legs. Left us on our own. Why not?” The Doctor grinned and put her hand on the lever.  
“Want to do it together?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lost my muse for cool chapter titles I'm afraid.  
> 16 hours to a deadline. Naturally I'm on here writing a second chapter. Wish me luck guys!


	3. The Adventure Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Yaz have gone on an adventure by themselves...but where? And when?

“Where are we?” Yaz asked, opening the TARDIS doors. A horse-drawn carriage rumbled past and splashed a puddle across her boots. She hastily jumped back. “Make that when are we?”  
“Uh,” the Doctor scrunched her face up as she read the screen. “20th November 1665. Oxford.” She stood up and smiled. “I like Oxford, haven’t been here in ages. Last time I was a man. And Human. Long story there.” Yaz laughed at that. The Doctor was always coming out with wild stories, all of which she could believe.  
“So why’re we here?”  
“Dunno,” the Doctor replied with a shrug. “ I set the coordinates to random; this is where the old girl decided to take us.” The TARDIS made a low rumbling noise. “Alright, less of the old. You know I’m only teasing.” She fondly stroked one of the crystal pillars.  
“Want to go explore?” Yaz asked. Instantly, the Doctor snapped from her reverie.  
“Definitely. Exploring with Yaz? Amazin’!” She grabbed Yaz’s hand and bounded out the doors.  
The scene that greeted them was a market, so generic had they become in their travels that Yaz almost forgot they were back in history. Almost. The funny clothes were a bit of a giveaway. Also the distinct lack of aliens made her feel, well, alien. She’d got so used to seeing other aliens that when she was faced with crowds upon crowds of people she felt strangely out of place.  
“Mmph, thish grooph.” The Doctor shoved a handful of roasted chestnuts in Yaz’s face, evidently enjoying the ones in her mouth. Yaz gingerly took one and bit into it.  
“Ha! Hot! Hot!” She dropped the remains of the chestnut on the ground, frantically flapping at her mouth to try and cool it. The Doctor’s face instantly fell into one of concern.  
“You ok?” She asked, having swallowed her mouthful. Yaz gave an embarrassed smile.  
“Yeah, just wasn’t expecting it to be that hot. It was nice though.” The Doctor’s winning smile cracked over her face once more. Grabbing Yaz’s hand, she plunged them into the crowd.  
Yaz lost track of where they were or even how long it had been since they left the TARDIS, engrossed in the activities around her. The Doctor, naturally, knew everything and was zooming around talking nineteen to the dozen about anything and everything they encountered. Street-corner barbers, the wig makers, even the smelly gutters that ran down the sides of the streets.  
A sharp scream stopped their exploration. A woman ran into the street shouting something, but most people simply ignored her. Without even looking at each other, the two ran towards her.  
“Monsters! Hideous demons!” The woman cried before running off again, tears streaming down her face. In the distance there was a high-pitched whirr that filled the Doctor with dread. Laser guns. But from who? And why Renaissance Oxford?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun Duuuuuuuuh!  
> So I think the posting on this will be a little sporadic for the next week or so, got a lot of things on atm but I've really missed writing so I'm going to try and keep up with it. But you'll wait no more than a week, I promise! NB No Beta
> 
> Also, have I got their voices right? I rewrote this chapter several times and this is the best I can get it...does it sound like them?


	4. Chapter 4

Another laser gun was fired and the ground shook at the impact. The crowd around them started to panic, people running in every direction. Someone ran into Yaz, knocking her down and she landed with a disgusting squelch. She really wished she hadn’t been listening to the Doctor’s descriptions earlier. Picking herself back up she looked around but the Doctor was nowhere to be seen. She tried calling her name but her cries were lost amongst the shouts and screams of the crowd around her.

Yaz turned in a slow circle, eyeing every possible option the Doctor might have taken. The couple clinging on to each other on the street corner? The overturned chestnut stand? No. She would have run towards the sound of danger. But where did it come from? Almost in response to her train of thought, the street fell quiet. Yaz looked around once more; but everyone seemed to have vanished. All except a young woman cowering against a wall, and the menacing alien towering over her.

Instinct took over and Yaz ran toward the woman. The alien shifted its weight and she panicked that she wouldn’t get there in time. Putting on a final sprint, she didn’t bother to stop as she slammed into the woman and pushed her out of the way. The woman went sprawling to the ground and Yaz barely kept her balance as she turned to look up at the alien.

“You don’t have to do this. We can help. I have this friend-” she stopped when the alien seemed to stagger a little. “Are you alright?” She asked, frowning. In response, the alien opened its mouth and spewed a stream of warm, sickly sweet liquid over her, before promptly collapsing in a heap. Yaz rushed to its side and pressed her hand to what she presumed was its chest, trying to feel some sort of heartbeat but the beast was silent and still, somehow growing cold at an alarming rate.

“Is it dead?” A voice came from over her shoulder. Yaz jumped at its closeness

“Um, I think so, yeah.” Yaz looked back and saw a little puff of steam come from the creature’s mouth, then nothing.

“How can I thank you? I thought I would surely die.” The woman asked. Yaz looked at the woman she had apparently saved from being covered in alien vomit. She wore a plain dress with her hair tied up with ribbons. The best thing was the way her eyes lit up with a smile even when her mouth didn’t agree. Yaz shivered as a clump of alien goop ran down the inside of her shirt.

“Any chance of a change of clothes?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um, may have forgotten about this one slightly I was so engrossed in my other fics haha. not sure if people want this to be continued (it's not thasmin, doesn't have River in and is a relationship with an OC but it's not a Mary-sue I promise!). It may be the way I've tagged it, there is going to be more stuff with Team TARDIS, just need to do some scene-setting with these two first (hope that's not too much of a spoiler). Let me know if you want more otherwise I might just let this quietly slip away

**Author's Note:**

> I'm weirdly proud of the chapter title.  
> So yeah, I've got this planned to be a long one. They characters all know each other so it's after the first couple of episodes but I'm not planning to make any episode references as it's kinda AU.  
> I'm still getting the hang of all their voices, so would especially love feedback on that in the comments if you feel like commenting :)  
> NB - No Beta


End file.
